You Wish, Don't You?
by NarakaSan
Summary: When America thought he was alone, he wasn't. There was always a voice, trampling on his self-confidence, happiness and sanity. While America is having a internal debate with his internal demons about revealing that he's not as stupid as he makes everyone believe, the voice in the back of his mind takes advantage of this, and makes Alfred pursue insanity.


**Author's Note: **Okay. Lemme Just say sorry for not continuing my other works, I WILL continue 'Terrible Threes', however, I am removing 'Gun and Potions'. I just have no will to continue it. So it will be removed. Anywho~! On to.. reasons for my absence. I've been having family problems n' shit. And it was christmas- which let me tell to- by far- was fucking amazing. I got this idea listening to Hetaloid America songs, which are so good! They're usually the Vocaloid 'Gummi's' songs. Which are sad. BUT ARE SO GOOD! Check em' out on youtube!

**Disclaimer: **Violence, references to sexual content, foul language and dark themes are present. There will be no actual sexual content, however. And this is not a romance (At least, not the main focus). I do not own Hetalia. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Alfred grumbled, trudging away from the hotel's check-in counter in the exquisite lobby. He tapped the button of the elevator, and stepped inside. The doors closed and Alfred lifted up his glasses and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and pointer finger. The elevator stopped on the 16th floor. Alfred's destination was the <em>41st <em>floor.

"What gives?!" Alfred raged, he was exhausted, and exceedingly irritable. However, what stepped into the elevator, just worsened his already foul mood.

"Hello! America, what a coincidence seeing you here!" A Russian accent beamed. The Russian stepped into the elevator, the doors closed silently.

"I know! It's not like there's a _World Meeting _here or anything!" Alfred grit his teeth, sarcasm laced his words like venom. Russia merely giggled and smiled. The facial expression did not reach his lilac eyes.

"You have such an astounding sense of humor, comrade! However, you shouldn't let such a _hurtful _tone seep through those lips! And instead use them for something else~!" America took a second to register the comment, once he did his teal eyes widened, a confused expression took over his features.

"What do you mean by that…?" America turned to the grinning Russian, who just continued grinning.

"I think you know what I mean, da?"

"Aw, dude! That's gross! You're just as bad as France!" What could only d`escribe America's face was a look of pure distain. Russia giggled, adjusting his scarf.

"I see." Was the only reply.

The elevator doors opened with a '_bing_'. Russia advanced out of the elevator leaving the American in stunned silence. Well that was a great addition to his mood.

Alfred shambled down the hallway graced with plants, paintings and small tables with things such as clocks and ornate baskets of lavish candies. There was a long navy blue carpet that led to the large windows at the edge of each side.

"Room 450… Let's see… 444, 446, 448, 450, ah!" Alfred opened the door to the main conference room on the top floor. The hotel was made for World Meeting purposes in England, which was where the meeting was being hosted this month. Of course, the hotel was for public use too, but no rooms were to be rented on the top 6 floors, as that was for the countries.

The superpower entered the room, aw shit, he was late… Germany was in the middle of a speech, however on his arrival, the room's atmosphere was converted into awkward silence.

"Well," Began England. "Look at who's late to the bloody party."

Alfred was just standing there on the outside, but on the inside he was panicking. He shouldn't be, however. What was he going to say? He didn't need anymore nations having fun at his expense… He had to keep his cheery attitude… But he was in an awful mood… He couldn't admit that! They'd get suspicious… Maybe he'd just make an excuse! Yea, good enough.

"I-I well, uh, was uh, just um…" Alfred trailed off, twiddling his thumbs. trying to look the other way to escape England's bitter gaze.

"I want an explanation, as does everyone else in this room, even _Russia _got here before the meeting started, and he was in the elevator with you! We were waiting, but you were taking forever!" England tapped his foot on the dark wood floors, impatiently.

America glared at the Russian, who just smiled.

"How'd you know that…?" Alfred attempted to divert the acquisition.

"Germany asked where you were, Russia said you were in the elevator with him. Now, answer." England narrowed his eyes.

"I was in traffic…"

"You were _in _the elevator with Russia, and he was on time. What, did you get some food shit like McDonald's?" England snapped.

"I'm just tired! Lay off!" America snapped back, surprising England, and many other countries in the room.

"A-America?"

"He probably stayed up all night gorging himself, aru!" A voice rang out. That was just the first.

"Yea! No wonder he's so god damned overweight, and he never fixes the world's problems! That bastard!"

"Why doesn't he do anything a _hero _should do!?"

Shouting took over the once silent room. America was debating whether to break down in tears, yell back, smile and laugh, or just leave. They were probably right anyway…

**No they're not. **

**They're evil,**

**all of them,**

**and they need to die.**

Whoa whoa whoa-

**You know it is true, they must be punished.**

**You are the superpower,**

**they should beg for their lives.**

He could never hurt them…

Or could he…?

But if he let people know he wasn't stupid, foreign affairs would be so much more difficult, and he'd be treated as a threat…

He didn't deserve to be treated kindly anyway…

**They're not your friends, they're enemies, they want you to suffer, you are their scapegoat.**

Perhaps this voice in his head was right… Or he was just insane, either way, nothing could be done about it now.

Alfred glanced around the room, he was still being mercilessly shouted at and insulted. The only countries who weren't throwing insults at him like bricks were Canada, North Italy, Lithuania, Latvia, Prussia and Japan. Perhaps they could be allies...

Why was he thinking about that? That wasn't even a good idea, he was a hero, not a villain.

"erica- America!" England was glaring at America. However, the look softened when he noticed minuscule tears forming at the edges of his teal orbs. He edged closed to the younger country, who was deep in thought. He motioned for the other nations to stop without looking at them, they piped down, and began to stare at the American, who was staring off into nothing. America shook his head, he smiled.

"What? I wasn't paying attention."

England narrowed his eyes, and sighed.

"Of course you weren't, just- just sit down." England massaged his temples.

Ouch, well, that was low. From England no less.

America decided to seat himself between his brother and Japan. Germany began to drone once again about European politics or something, it wasn't like he was playing attention. He was far too deep in thought.

**You know that if you showed your intelligence, they'd leave you alone.**

He doubted it.

**Nonsense. At least, make an impression they'd never forget, solve your- ah, how would I put this, **_**problematic **_**national affairs. Knock them off their feet, and they'll leave you alone, come now, act like **_**yourself**_**.**

The voice continued to attempt to persuade America. Should he listen to the insults, himself, or the strange voice?

At the moment. This 'strange voice' seemed extremely persuasive. Perhaps just an example, to make them unsettled…

"And so- If we decide to lower taxes, that will lower military and government spending, but, will leave consumers with more money in circulation, allowing more imports and exports of goods, any questions?" Germany looked around the room, America raised his hand. The room groaned.

"A-Ah, America?"

"What about the unemployed?"

The room's whispers and mumbles were ceased.

"Excuse me?"

"The unemployed, you know, the one's who can't find a job that will accept them, they go for government help and get food stamps, bill assists and housing assists. What about them? With the government having less money being given, not only is every budget being cut short, but there are thousands- no, millions of people with government help. Are you going to limit the budget more than you already do? These people have families and children." America's head cocked to the side.

"I- uh… Well… That is a valid point…" Germany coughed, gossip spread through the room like wild-fire.

"Alright, Alright, settle down, if you agree with me, raise your hand." Germany began counting.

"Okay, nations who agree with America, raise your hand." He counted again. Germany scratched his scalp in dismay.

"Okay then… The number of nations who agreed with me are 15/45… America's idea wins with a total of 24 votes, 6 choosing to remain neutral."

There was an outrage.

"AYIA! AMERICA ISN'T EVEN EUROPEAN! HE SHOULDN'T GET TO MAKE CHOICES!" China stood up, pounding the table with a closed fist. There was a screech of 'You're not European either!'

**See, they **_**resist **_**you. Perhaps you should take charge. Take over the world, you can ally with those you know will not betray you.**

That's what he would do… No, it would have to wait…

**It shall, it will be like chess. You love chess, no? A secret passion of yours, is it not?**

How did the voice know that?

**You seem to forget, I **_**am **_**you.**

Oh. Anyway maybe he would talk to his brother first, Canada would usually agree with him anyway…

**Yes, then Japan, then Italy, then Prussia.**

And the Baltics-

**No! They are **_**weak **_**they do not deserve to work with you.**

Oh, okay.

**The rest of this world is weak. All of them want control, but none of them seize it, however, you shall.**

Alfred's face morphed into a wicked grin as the other nations fought and argued. He was one of the only nations sitting. He shook his head to wipe the devious smile off his face.

And gain control, he shall.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>If you think this story is progressing fast, think about it this way. Alfred has been sleep deprived, he has been under a lot of stress, and keeps being insulted. Not to mention theres a voice in his head. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and that you review. :3


End file.
